flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Creatures
There are some non-bytterfly critters in the game that help the player in som way with raising their buttterflies. Bumblebee The bumblebee is purchased through the shop, normally for 200 flutterbucks. Every 12 hours, it can use its special ability which allows it to double the amount of pollen that will come out of a growing flower. (Ex: Use a bumblebee on a flower growing 338 pollen and when it opens, it will release 676 pollen.) The player can purchase multiple bumblebees, and each one will have its own recharge rate for its special ability. Poison-Dart Frog Feed treats for good flowers, or delicacies for fantastic flowers. The frog lives in part of the players' forest, once unlocked by having a butterfly score of 200, and remains stationary there. It exists to eat tiny glowing bugs - frog treats - and in return it gives you attract flowers. There are three types of frog treats the player can feed it: #Golden flies - These will appear once every 24 hours for free, and give flowers that are a little better than what one would normally find in your forest. #Treats - These can be bought for 5 flutterbucks each, and give flowers that are slightly better than those found in the forest, usually around 20%. These also occasionally appear in friend gifts. #Delicacies - These can be bought for 20 flutterbucks each, or in packs of 6 for 100 flutterbucks. They give flowers that are "awesome." There is a bug with frog treats. If you zoom out while holding one, the screen zooms out much more than normally possible. Pygmy Kingfisher The Pygmy Kingfisher is the newest addition to the forest, and thankfully does not eat butterflies! Once unlocked by buying the space below, necessitating a butterfly score of 250, the option of sending your butterflies on missions becomes available. Once the player taps on the bird, he'll give a statement that can range from the cryptic, to telling one specifically which butterfly it wants to see. A box will pop up at the top of your screen tells you how long the butterfly will be away, the difficulty of the mission, and what one gains if the butterfly succeeds in the mission. The difficulty relates to what level the butterfly is. If the level of the butterfly is at least equal to the difficulty of the mission, the butterfly is ensured to complete it successfully. But if it doesn't succeed, don't worry! The butterfly will still return, sometimes with a reduced prize. Barkbug & Leafbug The barkbug and leafbug are two little guys that pop up every 30 seconds or so along the periphery of the rainforest (one at a time). Each make a sound when first making an appearance - the barkbug sounds more like a surly "meh" and the leafbug a cheerful "hello." If the player can hunt them down, a tap on them will give honeydew. The amount of honeydew varies but will increase when your flutterpedia score higher (The maximum of honeydew that you can receive relate to 10% of your flutterpedia score) . On rare ocassions, they will also give one or two flutterbucks. Finding and tapping each of these bugs will help the player complete the goals "Barkbug Hunter" and "Leafbug Hunter." Wisp Mother & Wisps Every two hours, the Wisp Mother spawns what are called Wisps , 3 to 5 of them at a time. The Wisps come in 4 different colors, who each transform into a unique flower to attract a limited set butterfly! The Wisps themselves can be difficult to capture, as there is a chance they will escape, unless you pay 20 Flutterbucks. Each Wisp ''that is caught is turned into a 10% flower for that color of Event Butterfly. Using one of these flowers will fill all three flower nodes. That means a 100% Event Flower will count as 100% ''Region, Rarity and Size. A ''50% ''Event Flower still has a high chance of failure, since each of the three nodes is rolled separately. It can succeed on the Region ''and ''Size, then fail on the Rarity, so take care! The Event sets where Wisp Mother and its ''Wisps ''appeared are: *Shamrock set (Green, Cyan, Orange and Purple Wisps) *Nawab set (Green, White, Blue and Yellow Wisps) *Festive set (White, Green Wisps) Bargain Beetle This friendly yet slightly shady character will appear in your forest every now and again with a load of special merchandise offered at a super bargain price available for a limited time. It’s probably best not to ask where it came from, but it’s all of the best quality! He seems to conveniently appear around the time you open new sets. Category:Game Content